


Breakfast at Derek's

by BeyondFandoms



Series: Moreid [4]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 05:03:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7561513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeyondFandoms/pseuds/BeyondFandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is cute filler fluff, deal with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breakfast at Derek's

**Author's Note:**

> I totally wasn't listening to Matchbox Twenty when I came up with this title.

Spencer woke up to the feeling of warm sheets and the smell of breakfast cooking. Of course, that wasn't the first thing he noticed. The first thing he noticed was the lack of a certain profiler in the bed next to him. The next thing he noticed was that it was already 09:30, later than he ever got to sleep in. It did not cross his mind that today was an off-day for the team. No, he simply ran to the kitchen in a panic, yelling, "Derek, we're late for work!" Derek merely laughed at him.

"I don't see what's so funny about being late."

"Oh, nothing," Derek said, "except that we aren't late."

"What d'you mean? It's half-past nine!"

"Spencer, we don't _have_ work today. Now sit down, I'm making pancakes."

"Oooh, will you put chocolate chips on mine?"

Derek chuckled. "Anything you want, angelface."

They were quiet for a bit as Derek continued working on the pancakes and Spencer continuously stole chocolate chips from the bag on the counter. At some point Derek took the bag away, and Spencer decided pouting was the best way to get it back. After all, who can resist _his_ pouting face? (To clarify, the answer was obviously no one. Spencer had decided a while back that he was downright _adorable_ and no one could tell him otherwise.) Strangely, pouting only made Derek laugh at him and hand him a plate with — and he was sure of this — enough pancakes for _at least_ ten people. Challenge accepted.

"Hey, Spencer," Derek began as they ate.

"Hey, Derek," Spencer responded around a mouthful of pancake.

"I got a question."

"Well, I assumed as much."

"Right, right. It's just that... Well, think about it. It's so inconvenient, you stayin' here and then having to rush back home extra early just to get ready for work every time."

"Yeah, I know. I already don't sleep enough, but this is the only way I can ever stay the night with you."

"Well, I've been thinkin' and I think I have a better way of doin' this."

Spencer actually stopped eating for the moment, intrigued. "I'm listening."

"Why don't you just... stay here? Y'know, live with me?" Derek looked down at his plate, not wanting to have to literally face rejection. "I mean, we've been together a while now, and you already stay over a lot, so I know you're comfortable here. And it wouldn't be too much work to get all your stuff moved in. Hell, I could probably do it in a couple days—"

"Derek," Spencer interrupted.

"Hm?"

"Come here and shut up." Spencer smiled and kissed Derek softly. "I'd love to live with you. Nothing makes me quite as happy as being with you and if I move in, I'd be with you all the time." Spencer thought a moment. "Okay, that last bit came out sounding creepy. I didn't mean to sound creepy."

Derek chuckled and kissed Spencer. "You're fine, angel. We'll get all the details figured out later. As for now... Go eat your breakfast."

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, at the headcanons.  
> (Note how I still tagged everyone, even through the only people in this one are Spence and Derek.)  
> Anyway, prompts would be greatly appreciated! Leave 'em below if you've got any!


End file.
